Ehlonna
The Goddess of Life, Love and Nature. Most commonly followed by the High Elves of Altamira, Ehlonna represents all that is truly good in the world. Her light in intended to shine hope and kindness on all, and it is the belief of her followers that even the most despicable and vile individuals are capable of profound good. She is also considered to be one with the world and the goddess who nurtures all life on the Material Plane of existence. The deep faith in Ehlonna exhibited by the High Elves is demonstrated by their worship of Sun Trees, colossal trees in the deep forests of Altamira that ascend higher than all other trees in the world and are deeply magical in nature. Long ago, the High Elves located all of these Sun Trees and constructed their towns and cities to encompass them. Ehlonna's doctine dictates that their is good in everyone, that mercy is always favourable over justice, and that peace and prosperity must be practiced by all by exhibiting love and kindess to all that you meet - including your mortal enemies. Some clerics and paladins of non-Elven descent choose to follow Ehlonna due to the fact that she stands for the greater good and is considered the most transparent of all gods in that it is unmistakable that she is on the side of good and that the actions of the goddess literally cannot be construed as bad, evil, or unjust. This can cause some conflict for clerics and paladins since they do not follow her her for her rigid "there is good in everyone" mantra which can, coincidentally, be in direct opposition to the duties of these holy warriors due to Ehlonna's will dictating a strong disapproval towards any form of conflict or violence. Because of this, and even though they are typically kind souls, holy fighters who champion Ehlonna's causes are often viewed as misguided by champions of other gods (namely Aureon and Paladine). Ehlonna's supporters typical struggle with acceptance more those than any other god due to the almost naive nature of many of her supporters in their belief that Ehlonna wishes for them to always believe that all beings have profound good in them, that violence must never be resorted to unless there is absolutely no other solution, and that love and kindness will always triumph. The Church of Aureon in particular, also noted for being followers of a "good" goddess, are often at odds with Ehlonna's champions due to their more reserved nature and unwillingness to take physical action when the situation demands it. Still, Ehlonna's supporters remain steadfast that their goddess represents absolute peace and purity, and that enacting her will is the key to worldwide prosperity and tranquility. While others take the Church of Ehlonna less seriously than the other four, Ehlonna's supporters take the negative views of others and wear it as armor, which only strengthens their resolve and belief in their goddess. Ehlonna is said to be the most difficult of the gods to commune with. Many clerics cite being unable to reach her at all during the worst of times, and speaking at her without receiving a response at the best of times. Ehlonna is largely considered to be a mute goddess living in a domain without sound, and she instead opts to let her body and facial expressions do her talking. Category:Deity Category:Church of Ehlonna Category:Goddess Category:NPC Category:Chaotic Good